Specific Aim: To participate in the clinical trial of neuroprotection in Parkinson's disease (PD) as a clinical center. Summary:The Medical College of Georgia (MCG) Movement Disorders Clinic (MDC) is uniquely qualified to be a clinical center for the proposed neuroprotective trial in Parkinson's Disease (PD) because of the varied patient population. The clinic has been operational since 1985 at the MCG and the Augusta Veterans Affairs Medical Center (VAMC). Over 700 patients with PD who are in both early and advanced stages of the disease are evaluated and treated each year at MCG and the VAMC. Kapil D. Sethi, MD, FRCP (UK) and the entire research team have extensive experience in caring for PD patients and conducting clinical drug and research trials. The existing referral base is strong, consisting of general neurologists in the local area and surrounding Primary Care Providers. The local PD support group was started ten years ago under the guidance of the Dr. Sethi. The support group is actively involved with the MDC and is helpful in the education of newly diagnosed PD patients and their families. Long-Term Objectives:1. To delay the progression of PD through the use of medications while maintaining quality of life.2. Discover indicators of those susceptible to PD and prevent or delay onset of the disease.3. Ultimately, find a cure for PD.